Information processing systems increasingly utilize reconfigurable virtual resources to meet changing user needs in an efficient, flexible and cost-effective manner. For example, cloud computing and storage systems implemented using virtual resources have been widely adopted. Other virtual resources now coming into widespread use in information processing systems include Linux containers. Such containers may be used to provide at least a portion of the virtualization infrastructure of a given cloud-based information processing system. However, significant challenges can arise in the management of large numbers of applications in cloud-based information processing systems. For example, coordination of multiple distinct applications on behalf of each of multiple tenants across a hybrid multi-tenant cloud can be particular challenging when using conventional arrangements. Accordingly, a need exists for improved management of applications in hybrid multi-tenant clouds as well as other types of cloud-based information processing systems. More particularly, a more flexible approach to implementation of startup, shutdown, reboot and isolation procedures in cloud-based system contexts would be highly beneficial.